This invention relates to a thermoplastic film bag having at least one band of reduced diameter adjacent to the bag mouth opening.
The bags contemplated by the present invention are of the type known as liners for various containers such as waste baskets, garbage cans and the like. An annoying and time consuming problems associated with such liners is the fact that during use items thrown into a lined container tend to force the liner down inside of the container with the result that subsequent material thrown into the container land outside of the liner.
Various solutions to the problem have been attempted with varying degrees of success. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,778 discloses a bag support, consisting of a collapsible cardboard insert for a plastic bag, employed so that the bag may be held open for the insertion of whatever material is to be placed therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,979 relates to a bag holding device comprising an elastic band which encircles the outside of a box-like structure. These devices are impractical and depend upon the utilization of a special container or form in coping with the problem.
It is an object of the present invention to modify the stucture of any thermoplastic bag designed as a container liner so that the result is an increased resistance to the liner being forced within the container.